


Jump

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [63]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Harpies, Massage, Set in Season 3, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Drabble Monday: Smut Edition (even though this one didn't get that far...)</p><p>Caroline's having a bad day, chained to the wall and about to be sacrificed. She's saved, but doesn't have time to be relieved. Since she's suddenly growing wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Jump**

**(Prompt: #26 – Wing!Kink/Other Non-human Traits. No smut but suggestive, I guess?)**

In her position, chained to a wall in a gross dank cave, about to be a freaking sacrifice, it probably wasn't smart to bare her fangs and snarl at the witch that approached. But screw it, there was no way Caroline was going to go out sniveling and pleading for mercy from a guy who, according to all reports, had none to spare.

Klaus looks amused rather than irritated standing a few feet away. "Such spirit," he remarks, watching her with a twitch of interest that makes Caroline nervous. "And so very pretty. Shame you have to die."

Caroline's about to snap something (probably ill advised) back, but the witch makes an annoyed noise, shaking her head. "We can't use her."

Klaus straightens, expression darkening. His tone is a low, dangerous, demand and the witch cringes slightly in response. "Explain, Greta."

"She's not a vampire."

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus says, drifting closer. He takes in Caroline's red eyes, the black veins and fangs she has on full display. "Looks an awful lot like a vampire to me."

"She's not _just_ a vampire," the witch rushes to explain. She steps forward, hand outstretched. "Some kind of demon," Greta continues, head tipped to the side in contemplation. "I'm betting Harpy."

"Um, what? Pretty sure I'd know if I were a _demon_ ," Caroline interrupts.

"Not if you were bound," the witch tells her snidely. "Did you know vampires existed, before you became one? It's a big world out there, little girl."

Caroline lashes out, nearly manages to sink her fangs into the bitch's forearm, but Klaus' hand on her throat stops her. He squeezes, a hint of a threat, "Easy, love. I'm intrigued but don't test me. I need Greta do the ritual so mind your manners, hmm?" She glares, but forces herself to relax against the wall. Klaus' thumb strokes her skin, oddly soothing, given their positions. "Good," he murmurs. "I knew you'd see things my way, sweetheart. Now, Greta. Please proceed."

Greta's hands latch on to Caroline's head, and her eyes fall closed. Her face twists, effort apparent though Caroline feels nothing put a faint pull.

At first.

Then her back starts to itch. Dully, but with more intensity as Greta begins to chant. Caroline shifts, trying to get some relief from the feeling by rubbing against the stone at her back. Her nails elongate, and her vision changes, sharpening far beyond what she's become accustomed to. Two sharp stabs, placed between her shoulder blades have her crying out, and she rips away from the wall, the previously immovable metal bindings giving like paper, as she slumps to the ground. "Out," Klaus clips out, shoving Greta towards the entrance to the cave. "Be a dear and check on the collection of the werewolf, would you?"

Klaus' minions are apparently well trained, and Caroline hears footsteps retreat quickly, even as she digs her hands into the dirt, the pain along her spine intensifying. Klaus crouches down next to her, a touch of sympathy in his gaze. "I only turned the one time. But I recall it was excruciating."

"And yet, you want to do it again?" Caroline pants out, eyes squeezing shut as another shudder wracks her body.

"I dislike the idea that I can't. That my mother _took_ my wolf from me."

A control freak. Of course. Caroline supposed she could relate. She would be having serious words with her parents about this Harpy thing later. Would it have killed them to have given her a heads up? Caroline's gaze snaps up, feeling Klaus' fingertips on the back of her neck. "It's just wings, love. A few more minutes and they'll be out. It should only hurt this once."

"Ugh," Caroline groans. "Awesome. Just like losing my virginity, right?"

Klaus laughs, though he seems to attempt to smother it quickly. " _That_ doesn't have to hurt. Though I suspect whatever fumbling teenage boy who had the honor mucked it up."

She's too distracted by what's happening to her body, the bizarre sensation of her vertebrae grinding together, _changing_ , to register that she _really_ should shut up. "Oh boy, did he ever. There really should be less talk of condoms, more talk of locating the clit, in sex ed."

Another low sound of amusement, and Klaus' hand wanders lower as he settles on to the ground. He rips away the back of her shirt, and it flutters uselessly down over her arms. Caroline's about to protest, but he urges her down onto her stomach moving so his firm hands are massaging down the length of her spine.

And any intentions of telling him off kind of fly out the window, because it feels really good, eases the worst of the painful spasms. "Tell me about Harpies," she demands, needing something else to focus on. "I was just getting a handle on the whole vampire thing. I like to be prepared."

Klaus indulges her. "You'll be stronger, as you've likely already noticed. Faster, your senses heightened far beyond that of a vampire your age. Flight is now possible. I've only encountered a few, in all my centuries. They're exceedingly rare."

"Great," Caroline grumbles. "I'm a super freak of nature, just what I've always wanted."

"Don't you see the appeal, Caroline? Of being special, powerful?"

He sounds genuinely curious, and Caroline can't say that he's wrong. Her life has gotten exponentially more dangerous, since Katherine killed her. She fought back, but many of her opponents had more weapons than she did. "Maybe," she admits grudgingly.

"I have several volumes, in my collection, that might have information that's useful to you. If you'd like to stop by my house next week..."

Caroline snorts, turns her head to look at him, "You basically just offered to show me your etchings. _After_ you kill a couple of my friends. Why would I go for that?"

Klaus' eyes turn calculating, "Perhaps you've a point. I'll spare the werewolf boy, how's that? You're fond of him, from what I've seen. I can always find another."

"And Elena?"

The denial is immediate. "Impossible. The doppelganger is a crucial ingredient."

"Then I'm going to have to pass."

"Pity," Klaus muses. Her skin begins to shift, under his hands, twitching wildly, and he lifts them away. "Ah, just about done, then."

"What?" Caroline asks, craning her head to try to see. She lets out a short shriek, feeling her skin tear, her nails dig harshly into the ground. She can smell the blood, dripping down her spine in both directions, and then she sees the _wings_. They flutter when she looks at them, pulling at the rapidly healing skin.

Gossamer thin and transparent, edged in black with spidery veins running throughout, they're kind of a shock. She's blinking at them stupidly, doesn't register that Klaus is reaching for out, until she _feels_ his touch. He's achingly gentle, tracing the top of one, but the sensation rockets through her entire body, bright bursts of electricity, leaving her shivering.

But not from cold.

He does it again, lips curling into a smirk. Caroline's eyes flutter shut, absorbing the new feeling, fighting the urge to arch her back at the crawling pleasure of it. She stills, feeling his breath against her skin, bites her lip to keep in the moan that wants to spill out, when he laps at a trail of blood while his fingers continue their strokes to her wing.

God, this shouldn't be turning her on.

One last rough stroke of his tongue, a noise of delight buried in her feverish skin and he's gone, getting to his feet. His voice is low, a smooth enticement, "I'd forgotten how _good_ your kind tastes. My offer stands, love. Come find me if you get curious. I'll lend you the books. Or if you'd like a more hands on demonstration of what you can do, I'd be happy to provide one."

He retreats, steps echoing out of the cave, and it takes an enormous amount of willpower for Caroline not to call him back, the ache between her thighs persuasive and warring with her returning rational mind.

Klaus was still the bad guy. She had to remember that.


End file.
